


Open the door

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Ghost World (2001)
Genre: F/F, Gen or Pre-Slash, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: When Enid comes back she goes to Rebecca's apartment first.
Relationships: Enid/Rebecca (Ghost World)
Kudos: 3





	Open the door

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Portas Entreabertas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744525) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



When Enid comes back she goes to Rebecca's apartment first.

And Rebecca tells her to go talk to her dad before they have any conversation.

_ "Because he is your father and he thought you were dead you colossal asshole" _

Her father doesn't yell at her, he cries and hugs her. She knew it was going to be like this. It was boring to be right sometimes, other times it was comforting.

She lies in her bed for the first time in over a year, she falls asleep almost instantly.

.

.

.

She returns to Rebecca's apartment in the morning.

She knocks on the door, and she can hear footsteps on the other side approaching. But the door doesn't open.

"Go away Enid" Rebecca says.

"I spoke to my father already"

“It's too early for me okay? Give me more time ”

"I've been away for over a year, how much longer do you want?"

"This isn't funny"

“You used to love my sense of humor”

"Things change. I'll put my headphones on now, if you want to stay there talking you can stay, but the door won't open and I won't hear you ”

.

.

.

“Do you recommend me any records?” Enid asks.

And Seymour looks like he's just seen a ghost.

He doesn't seem quite sure how to act around her the subsequent afternoon they spend together, as if he's afraid that anything he says will send her away.

They hear one of his new acquisitions from his collection, he talks about the sound and quality of the recording because it feels safe. I always felt safe with Seymour. She loves him, even if not the way she thought she loved him in the past.

.

.

.

It takes Rebecca two weeks to open the door. They saw each other earlier though, with Enid sometimes eating lunch on Rebecca's work, but Rebecca just ignores her.

Enid thought that when Rebecca opened the door she would be calm, that she would open because the anger passed a little.

That wasn't the case. In fact she looked even more pissed off than that first night.

"You said you were going to call me"

"I know"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Did you think I was dead too?"

"Sometimes. But in general I thought you just gone away without giving a damn how it would affect the people around you. And I was right, wasn't I? ”

“Basically, yes. But I thought of you. I missed you"

"Not enough to get the fucking phone and call me," Rebecca says and slams the door in her face.

.

.

.

The next day Rebecca shows up at her house a few hours after dark. Enid isn't sure if she came straight from work or went home before. A part of Enid thinks about not opening the door or keep her waiting in return because of the past few weeks, but she knew this wasn't the right time to risk it.

"Hi" Rebecca says.

"Hi"

"I would have gone with you if you had asked me"

"I know"

"So how was it?"

“I went to some nice places, had some mediocre jobs, was usually boring and lonely. I think the problem is never really the place, it's who you are, and you always take yourself wherever you go. ”

"Is that a pretty cliché realisation to have you know?"

“Yes, but it's a real one”

"Whatever"

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"

Rebecca pauses, as if this is a bigger question than what to do for the next ninety minutes. And is.

“Only if I can choose the movie”

"Okay"

She walks through the door and Enid wants to hug her. But she knows it's still too early. But they sit side by side on the couch with their shoulders touching.

The movie is boring. And this town is still boring, as are most people there. But Rebecca isn't, and Enid realizes that even if she were, she wouldn't mind.


End file.
